The Love of Technology REDUX
by Doctor Wheel
Summary: (Remake) Engineer has always loved his buildings, and was always torn whenever he saw them destroyed by the hands of BLU. He wishes that something would happen to prevent them from being blown to pieces so easily. His wishes are soon answered when a storm brings them to life...as humans.
1. The Storm

**A/N: This is a revision of the previous TLoT. Chapters will be uploaded as soon as I finish polishing them up. Again, I don't own TF2.**

* * *

"We failed men." Soldier said. "This is a disgrace you hear ME? THOSE BLUs JUST ROLLED THAT BOMB WHILE SIMULTANEOUSLY KICKING OUR ASSES!"

RED team suffered a major loss at Badwater Basin. BLU was somehow able to roll the cart to the end in record time, even surprising the Administrator, who rarely gets surprised. Soldier was currently doing his usual tirade where he blames everyone but himself. The other mercs were half-listening on the bus ride back to RED HQ.

It was dark when the bus arrived; everyone hurried off to avoid having to hear the patriot ramble on. While the eight of the mercs left towards the main building, Engineer headed over to the RED garage instead. Though the Texan enjoyed the company of the others, even Soldier, he prefers to stay away from the others from time to time.

He flicked the light switch on and strode in the garage, tossing his hardhat on the workbench in doing so. Inside the garage were two vehicles, Sniper's camper van, and Engi's red truck. Other items included a fridge, couple of cabinets, chairs, a tool cabinet, a pile of sentry and dispenser parts, and other random things.

Engi sighed as he walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer. He would keep his stash here so Demo wouldn't steal it. He grabbed a chair and sat down on it outside. As he drank the beer, his mind kept replaying the events of the day. It seemed that every BLU merc was gunning for him today, BLU Spy backstabbing him and sapping all his buildings, BLU Demo and Medic with a Kritzkreig, BLU Sniper, the list could go on.

He didn't mind dying; Engi knew he was the weakest member of the team, next to Sniper, as he was nothing without his buildings. But what really riled the Texan up was watching his buildings get destroyed. All the hard work of putting up and upgrading each building was for naught, as each was blown up by a radio sapper, a bomb or shredded by a barrage of bullets. It was like watching a fire grow, but is put out by a wave of water.

Engi pondered how he could improve his buildings so they wouldn't just die so easily to such a simple object. However, he threw away ideas just as fast as he created them. Engi sighed in defeat, he couldn't think of anything that would improve his buildings. He took another sip from his beer, but in doing so he felt a drop on his head.

Water.

He noticed that it was going to rain soon, which surprised him since RED and BLU were stationed in the desert. He shrugged as he walked inside with the chair as the rain started to pick up. He took out his PDA and tossed on the workbench before walking through the door that led into the base and shut the light.

Just as he did, a bolt of lightning struck the garage. The electricity traveling down a pipe and to the PDA. The PDA jumped and sparked from the overload of energy before letting off a bright blue light. When the light faded away there were four new figures in the garage, all female, passed out on the ground.

The first figure was the tallest out of all the others, and had a slight muscular build. She wore a bright white Stetson with her blond hair tied in two pigtails. She wore a brown shirt under a bulletproof vest, which was under an unbuttoned red flannel shirt. She had brown shorts and brown work boots.

The second figure was slightly shorter than the former, but had a slimmer appearance than her. She had long brown hair that was braided back and a fringe covered her eyes. She wore a red dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown pants and high boots. On her left wrist was a Pip-Boy, a wrist mounted computer device with a glowing green screen. On her back was a small, brown backpack with the Engineer class emblem with a wrench strapped to the back.

The last two figures almost looked identical and the shortest of the four. Both had red, acoustic headphones and looked similar in appearance. Both had brown hair tied in a ponytail. The only way you could tell them apart was the way they dressed. One had a black bandana tied around her neck, and wore a long sleeved red shirt with the sleeves rolled up, which was tucked into long brown pants and wore cowboy boots with spurs. The other only had a red tank top with a brown vest, brown shorts, and cowboy boots without spurs.

The first woman started to stir. She groaned as she pushed herself to a sitting position and yawned. Opening her eyes, she took a look around where she was. She appeared confused as she looked around. She brought a hand up to fix her hat when she stopped when she saw it. She continued to stare at it as if it was a foreign appendage. She then proceeded to look over herself as if she never saw herself before.

"What the hell...?" she whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Attentive readers will see that some things have changed, such as Debbie's appearance for an example. I also plan to explain more of the part between the end of Chpt. 1 and 2, when the buildings become human to Engi finding Stella.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	2. Meet the Buildings

**A/N: Ditto. What? You expect me to write stuff at the top?**

* * *

"What the hell...?" the woman said as she continued to look over herself. Her gaze soon fall on the other three people that were on the floor with her. _"They look familiar...but are they really...?"_

She crawled over the taller of the three and started to shake her awake. "Deb, yo, Deb."

The woman snorted before pushing herself up from the ground. She shook her head before speaking, "Huh...wah?" she turned to the first woman. "Who are you?"

The former was taken aback a bit since the latter could actually see even with hair covering her eyes. She eventually got over her initial shock. "Debbie? Is that you?" she asked.

Debbie looked at her, at least that's what the former thought she was doing. "How'd you know my name...?"

"It's me, Stella. You know, the only other thing than Engi that actually protects you."

Stella could swear Debbie raised an eyebrow after that statement.

"...you? Really? Stella is a double barreled, tripod mounted turret. You do not look like that."

"Hmm, I would take a look at yourself then."

"Huh...?" she took a look at herself. "Woah, woah, woah! What the fuck!"

"And I thought you were the smart one..." Stella smirked.

"Shut up." she huffed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Let make a wild guess, if you and me are like this, I guessing the twins are like this as well."

"Yup, right behind you."

Debbie turned around and saw the two still sleeping. "Well, at least they _look_ different now." she said. "Could never tell them apart." she sighed. "Ok, now how and WHY are we like this?"

"And you're asking ME this?"

"Oh yeah, you're the all brawn/no brains type of...person."

"Hey!"

"You talked yourself into that. Besides you are."

Stella glared at Debbie before turning away, muttering something under her breath.

Debbie decided to isolate herself from Stella and went over to check on the twins. She went over to the one with the black bandana and shook her. The woman shook her off and rolled over.

"Oi! Wake up!" she said as she shook harder.

"Move." Stella picked both of them up by their feet. "Woah, they're light."

"I kinda doubt that."

Stella then dropped both of them, and both bonked their heads on the ground.

"OW!"

"OUCH!"

The two eventually came too and rubbed their sore heads.

"OWWW!" the one with the bandana said. "What the hell was that for?"

"And who are you?" the one wearing a tank top asked.

"Guess short stacks." Stella said.

"Stella!"

"Wait, Deb? Stella?" bandana asked.

"No way..."

"Way...you should look at each other first."

"Huh?"

The two looked at each other before jumping back in surprise.

"Ok, let me guess, we're twins?" tank top asked.

"Yup."

"Well, I guess that''s fitting."

"Before we go on, who's who now?" Stella asked.

"Tia." bandana said.

"Tai." tank top said.

"Good, now allow me to let that sink in, cause I can never remember who is who."

"So we're humans now?" Tai asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Debbie answered. "Don't know how though."

"Wait, I wonder..." she suddenly disappeared from view.

The other three sat in silence before the realization kicked in.

"What the fuck?!" Stella said. "What just happened?"

"I don't know?! This doesn't compute!"

"Tai!"

Just before the three started to panic, Tai soon blinked back, right where she was standing.

"Huh, I guess that works." she said before noticing everyone's stunned looks. "What?"

* * *

Engi was woken from his sleep to the sound of an acoustic guitar. _"Hm, must've left the radio on when I went to sleep."_ he thought before he started to fall back asleep. But before he did he realized something. _"Wait a second, I don't even own a darn radio! Someone's touching my guitar!"_ Engi hated when the other mercs tried to play his guitar, they would wind up messing up the carefully tuned thing he would spend hours on.

But this was different.

Whoever was playing his guitar, KNEW how to play it. And the only person who knew how to play his guitar was Engi himself. " _Why does that song sound familiar?"_ he thought. _"Oh right, it's that same song I played for that Director guy, but I've never played it before in front of the others before then who…"_ he stopped himself mid-thought as he got up.

As he did he saw the perpetrator: a female with a bright white Stetson. She was seated at Engi's workbench on the chair, and was quietly strumming away.

Engi quickly did a double take before dragging a hand across his face. After asserting that the female was actually THERE. He coughed to get her attention.

The female stopped playing and swiveled around to face the Texan, her brown eyes connecting with his. She was the first to speak, "I always wanted to play your guitar, pretty thing isn't it?"

"Do I know you?" Engi asked hesitantly while arching an eyebrow.

She chuckled. "Of course you do Dell Conagher, after you did create us."

Engi responded with a jaw that hit the floor. The female was confused with his reaction before a thought came to her. "Ah...that had more than one meaning, did it?"

That snapped Engi out of the trance. "Er, no…ah, what do you mean, "create us"? And what do you mean us?"

"For a man with eleven science PhDs, you are so clueless sometimes." she said with a sigh as she placed the guitar on the desk. "What I mean by "us" is your four buildings: the Sentry, the Dispenser, and the two Teleporters."

"Wait so you're saying…you are a Sentry?"

She nodded as she got up. "C'mon, my sisters are waiting for you in the garage." she said as she headed over to the door. "Oh and by the way," she said before leaving. "Name's Stella."

When she left, Engi slapped himself multiple times to make sure he was awake and not dreaming. "I really need to cut down on the drinking," he mumbled as he got up and followed Stella.

When he caught up with Stella, he made multiple thoughts running through his head. _"How, in the name of Mike, is this possible?"_ he thought as he glanced over to the now-human Sentry. He noticed that she was taller than the Texan, about Soldier's height, as well as slightly muscular. _"Hm, figures, after all she is like a bodyguard for me. I wonder what the other three would look like."_

As both of them entered the garage, Engi saw two female twins sitting on the workbench with their headphones on, whom he assumed were the Teleporters, but didn't see the third.

Stella walked over to the twin with the black bandana and tapped her on the shoulder, and took off her headphone in response. "Where's Debby?" Stella asked.

"Working on Engi's truck, why?" the twin responded before catching a glimpse of Engi. She nudged her twin who looked up and also took notice of the Engineer.

Stella walked over to the truck before knocking on the side of the truck, "Deb, you under there?"

"Yeah, why?" asked a voice under the truck.

"He's here."

Debby rolled out from under the truck and got up, wiping the grease on her forehead with her arm. "Howdy," she said with an outstretched hand. "Suppose you know who I am, right?"

Engi nodded.

"Stella probably told you my name already, Debbie, and for the twins…" she stopped when the twins were nowhere to be found. "Dammit! Where in Sam Hill are those two?"

"Right here." the three turned to find the twins back where they were originally sitting.

"Where did you come from?" asked a confused Engi.

"They're Teleporters, what do you expect?" Debby whispered to him.

"Tia," said the one with the bandana before pointing to the one with the vest who waved back. "And that's Tai,"

Inside, Engi was spinning. _"I'm dreaming, I must be..."_ he thought before asking a question. "So how did you four become this?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I think it has something to do with this," said Debbie as she tossed him scorched PDA that was sitting on the workbench.

"How did my PDA get to be like that?" Engi asked as he grabbed it from Debbie. "It was fine yesterday…" he then remembered the storm that started last night. "Is it possible…" he mumbled. His thoughts were interrupted by a shout.

"Yo, hardhat!" yelled Scout. "It's your turn for breakfast, where are yah?"

"Shoot! How am I going to explain this to the team?" said Engi panicking. "If I do, I'll be seen just as crazy as Soldier."

"Doubt that." said Stella. "Aren't you considered one of the few sane and intelligent people on this team?"

"Well, guess it doesn't hurt to try…"

"There you are hardhat!"

Engi froze. _"Aw hell..."_ he thought.

"The entire base's been looking for you egghead." said Scout as he walked over to Engi. "And who are these lovely ladies?"

The four looked at each other before thinking the exact same thing. _"He's gonna try and flirt with us, isn't he?"_

"Scout, if you're doing what I'm thinking..." Engi said.

"Hell yeah I am going to..." he said before walking up to the Teleporter Twins and winking at Tai. Who, in return, mouthed "ew" to Tia. "Hi there..." he said with a cheesy smile.

"Not interested...and neither is she." Tai said.

"I think he looks cute." Tia whispered back before getting a "really?" look back from Tai.

"You know Scout, these "ladies" are just not any old "ladies"."

"So what are they then? Superheroes?"

"Nope, mah buildings."

"Wait a second, did I hear you right?" said Scout. "You're telling me that those people are your buildings?"

Engi nodded.

"You gotta get your eyes checked hardhat, cause those four are not buildings."

"We are, at least, we used to be." said Debbie. "And I can prove it."

"Oh yeah, bring it."

"Aren't you the one that keeps annoying the crap outta Engi by saying, "Need a dispenser here!" even though there is one right next to him?"

"As well as the same guy that keeps smacking his Sentry with a fucking frying pan?" added Stella.

"Don't forget about the time he takes the Teleporter before Heavy does and makes him wait." added Tia.

"Uh…" Scout was a loss at words. Only Engi was around whenever he did this, and none of the other mercs really cared when Engi complained to them about Scout's behavior. So then the only other things that could see him do this were the buildings themselves. "Wait…how do you four remember these things?"

"Hmm…I don't exactly know." said Debbie. "But that is one of the many things I saw before I was a human."

"Ok I'm convinced." said Scout. "So you four are human versions of Engi's buildings?"

The four nodded.

Scout turned to Engi. "What kind of wizardry have you been doing?"

Engi chuckled before patting Scout on the shoulder. "For one, this wasn't my doing." he showed him the scorched PDA. "A bolt hit mah PDA during the night creating them, I don't know why or how, but that's what happened."

"It's official, I'm weirded out for the day."

"So that's one down, now how are we going to show ourselves to the others?" asked Stella.

"I don't think we need to." said Tai.

"Why?" asked Engi.

Tai pointed behind them, and the other five looked behind to find the rest of the team staring at them with their mouths open.

"How long were they standing there?"

"I don't know I only saw them right now."

Engi facepalmed and sighed, "Why can't we be this sneaky while we are at work?"

 **Time Skip**

Engi had the suggestion of having the women join the other mercs in battle, but Soldier had some objections to it, or rather a lot.

"YOU WILL NOT BRING A WOMAN ONTO MY BATTLEFIELD!" shouted Soldier. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?"

"This guy is starting to get on my nerves." Stella mumbled. "No wonder why Engi hates him."

"THE BATTLEFIELD IS NO PLACE FOR WOMEN! THE ONLY PLACE FOR THEM IS BACK AT HOME, IN THE HOUSE!"

"Soldier this could be the deus ex machina that would help us win against the BLUs." said Engi. "Besides what other choice do we have?"

"WE ALL HAVE TO WORK EVEN HARDER THEN WE EVER DID BEFORE, WE MUST!"

Stella took off her hat and tossed it to Engi. She walked over to Soldier, grabbed him by his shirt and headbutted him. The impact was so intense it left a crack in his helmet. She let go of him and he crumpled to the floor.

"Is everyone happy he's silent now?" she asked as she walked back and grabbed her hat.

"Good lord." said Spy. "If I listened to one more of that screaming, I would've gutted him, but thank you anyways laborer."

Everyone else was slightly more relaxed after the loudest merc was silenced.

"If you sheilas are going to join us in battle, you gotta be good at something." said Sniper. "What do you four have that will benefit us?"

"I'm assuming that we have the same abilities that we had when we were buildings." said Debbie. "And I think Stella is demonstrating it quite well."

The group turned to find the girl looking over two machineguns with a small rocket launcher attached to the bottom of the stock near the front of the gun.

"Where did you get that?" asked Scout.

"I dunno." replied Stella. "They just appeared in my hands, but I guess they will do the job." When she looked back at the mercs they noticed one of her eyes was glowing red. "When do we start shooting stuff?" she asked with a devious grin.

* * *

 **A/N: Like aways, read, and review.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	3. Dustbowl Decimation

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

Today's battle on Dustbowl was rather…interesting for both sides. But to put it in simple terms, today's attack/defend match was a complete turn around for RED, and the BLUs were the ones that were humiliated.

Here are some snippets from the battle:

When the gates opened BLU Heavy and Medic took to the front of the pack in order to push for the first point, other BLU members such as BLU Soldier and Demo followed closely behind. As BLU Heavy got halfway towards the first control point, something flew in from the sky and landed feet first on BLU Medic's head, knocking the German to the ground and crushing his skull under the figure's feet.

"DOCTOR!" shouted BLU Heavy as he revved up his gun to kill the assassin, but before he could get a shot off, the figure let a hail of bullet engulf the Russian with the two machine guns it was holding. BLU Heavy let off a death scream as he fell to the ground riddled with bullets.

"Oh this is not good." said Demo.

"ATTACK!" yelled Soldier as he shot a rocket at the figure. The figure rolled to its right, dodging the rocket before shooting off two rockets at the BLU Demo and Soldier from its machine guns. The rockets pierced both men through the chest. BLU Soldier gave a groan before the rockets blew up, only leaving the bottom half of both men's bodies intact. The figure smirked before turning its attention to a BLU Pyro who was fighting RED Demo.

* * *

Sniper was wounded and bleeding. He barely survived a one on one fight against the BLU Scout and was trying to hobble to the nearest health pack. With his hand gripping the wound on his torso, and another balancing himself on the cave wall, he slowly made his way to the medium health kit. Before he could take it though, he heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked behind him. He turned to find a BLU Engineer aiming his Frontier Justice at him he was also critically wounded.

"Bloody hell…" Sniper muttered. He didn't have the strength to quickly whip out his kukri, or his SMG.

"Nobody likes a squatter." BLU Engi said as he raised his shotgun. Sniper closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable. But as soon as he did, he heard the Engi groan. He opened his eyes to find Debbie standing in front of him next to the dead Engi, a noticeable hole in the side of his head. In one hand held a pistol with a silencer attached.

"I look away for one second and then I find someone on Death's door." she said with a sigh. Her backpack opened up and a smaller, modified version of the Medi-Gun attached to a robotic arm extended from it, and started to heal Sniper. When it finished healing the Australian, a notification appeared on her Pip-Boy, "Gotta go, Soldier needs some heals." she said before taking off towards the first area.

* * *

BLU Spy was confused. When the battle started, he noticed that the REDs were constantly pushing his entire team back. It was the total opposite of yesterday. He didn't know what was causing them to turn the tides, but he was determined to find out. As usual, he snuck towards RED's backlines, hoping to gain some insight. The first thing what he found was most unusual: there were no buildings whatsoever. Sure his team could've destroyed them, but how were they getting to the front so fast if there were no Teleporters, how was it they were so well stocked with ammo and heal without a Dispenser, and why couldn't they capture the first point even through there wasn't a Sentry guarding it?

Could it be that the RED Engineer was able to create an even more powerful version of his buildings? BLU Spy shook away that thought. He believed that was impossible for the Texan, after all he did outsmart him a lot yesterday. He took another look around the area to make sure, but when he looked at spawn once more, he saw something strange.

A young woman was standing outside of RED spawn.

BLU Spy's mind clouded itself with millions of questions. Who was this woman? Why is she here? Did RED decided to recruit more mercs?

The woman had the cowgirl look to her. Bandana, the boots, and two revolvers on holsters attached to her belt. She didn't look like she was in a hurry, and idly was listening to something on her headphones with her arms crossed.

BLU Spy disguised himself as he uncloaked but he still stood from a distance to understand the meaning behind this.

He watched as the RED Medic exited the spawn and approached the girl. The two exchange words before the girl grabbed hold of Medic's shoulder and disappeared.

Wait. Disappear.

"What the hell…" BLU Spy whispered. He could've seen more, unless he saw the sawed-off shotgun pointed at his head behind him.

* * *

 **Later on**

The entire RED team was in full party mode when they got back to their HQ. Not only they were able to defend Dustbowl without giving up a capture, but they also humiliated the BLUs as well. But for BLU team, it was a different story. The BLUs were trying to figure out what caused the to do so well today.

"What the hell happened today?" said BLU Scout as he banged his head on the table. "A team couldn't just bounce back like that in a day, that's just crazy."

"RED babies did not hit like babies today." added BLU Heavy.

"I think I may have the reason why the REDs did exceptionally well today." said BLU Spy.

"THEN TELL US FRENCHIE!" shouted BLU Soldier.

"It appears the REDs have some assistance from some "outside" source or sources." he said. "I saw a woman outside RED's spawn disappear with the RED Medic."

"Now that you said that." said BLU Sniper. "When the match started I saw another sheila completely decimate our main attacking force, especially when she smashed Medic's skull in."

BLU Medic rolled his eyes. "She was just lucky." he said. "And weren't you blown to bits by another woman?"

BLU Sniper spit on the floor as he remembered turning around to find a shotgun in his face, even though no one was there a second ago when he last checked it.

"So what are we going to do?" asked BLU Scout. "I don't want to die…"

"YOU PATHETIC MAGGOTS ARE AFRAID OF SOME WOMEN," shouted BLU Soldier. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!"

"Spy, since you sometimes communicate with your RED counterpart, do you think you can get some information out of him?" asked BLU Engi.

"Maybe," said BLU Spy as he lit another cigarette. "But I highly doubt he would tell me anything about these "newcomers"."

"Well try then, cause I do not want to be kicked in the ass by my female counterpart."

"What?"

"I was about to kill the RED Sniper when she shot me in the head, I saw her in my peripheral as I was about to pull the trigger."

BLU Scout started to laugh uncontrollably, "Hardhat got beat up by a girl!" he said in between laughs. He stopped laughing when he saw a glare from the Texan bore into his eyes.

"Luckily, the next two days are ceasefire days." said BLU Spy. "We should regroup and rethink our strategy,"

Other BLU members nodded in approval, if RED had really hired new mercs to even the odds, then BLU had to step its game up in order to counter that advantage.

 **Back at RED HQ**

The building sisters were currently in RED garage talking over today's events. Majority of the other members returned to their rooms, with the exception of Demo, who passed out on the kitchen floor.

"Today was rather…. exhilarating." said Debbie.

"No kidding." said Tia. "And I thought what the guys did was easy."

"And the fact that there are a lot of body parts flying around." said Tai. "Yeesh, it gives me the creeps."

"Eh don't worry, you'll get used to it." said Stella.

"Easy for you to say." said Tia. "You see shit and gore fly around all day."

Stella shrugged and leaned back on the chair she was sitting on. "So what's the status on repairing Engi's PDA?"

"No clue, cowboy wants to repair it on his own." said Debbie. "But I heard the parts to fix it won't come in for a while."

"So he can't place any buildings for a while." said Tia.

"…and we have to sub in for them," Tai finished.

"Correct." said Debbie.

The four were silent until Stella said, "I think it's time for us to get some shut eye shall we?"

"Where are we going to sleep though?" asked Tai.

"If I'm right, you three could sleep in Sniper's camper van," said Stella. "I'm sure he won't mind."

"But where are you going to sleep?" asked Debbie.

"The couch in the living room."

And with that Stella left the three to head to the living room. She passed by Demo in the kitchen, who was mumbling about a Loch Ness Monster in his sleep, before jumping on the couch and pulling her hat over her face.

* * *

About three hours into the night, something else happened. In Engi's room, on his workbench, lay the singed PDA. The PDA was damaged but not to the point where it was unusable. Suddenly the PDA sparked to life and emitted the same blue light that brought the girls. It covered the entire room before disappearing. When it did, it didn't leave a human this time, but rather a German Shepard. It appeared to be a normal dog with a red bandana tied around its neck and some kind of dog armor covering its torso. But on closer examination, its pupils were colored red.

The dog looked around the room it was in, taking in the environment. It felt that it did not like it in here and decided to walk out the door and into the hallway. The dog saw how dark the place is and how quiet it was. It wandered into the living room and saw the couch. It was about to jump on it, but saw someone was already on it. The dog decided to cut its losses and lie down next to the couch instead.

It fell fast asleep.

 **Time Skip**

Stella woke to something breathing on her hand. She wanted to ignore it and go back to sleep, but something made her want to investigate the cause of it. Pushing her hat out of her face, she rolled over so she could see what was causing the disturbance on the ground.

A German Shepard with a red bandana and body armor.

 _"I don't recall anyone having a dog as a pet here."_ she thought. _"Its not a stray either since of that bandana, so who could it belong to?"_ She righted herself so she was now sitting on the couch and pondered about the origins of the dog. As she did Debbie walked into the living room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hands.

"Sleep well?" asked Stella.

"Yeah," said Debbie with a yawn. "Twins still sleeping though."

"Deb, you know anyone here that owns a dog?"

"No why?"

"Cause there's one right here." she said pointing to the sleeping German Shepard.

"Hmm..." Debbie kneeled down to look over the dog. When she did the dog woke up and soon the two were touching noses.

The dog then started to lick Debbie's face.

"Aww isn't that cute?" said Stella.

Debbie was able to get away from the dog, and wiped the saliva from her face. "Ew."

Scout decided to walk in the living room as well, "Morning, ladies…" he said before seeing the dog. "What's with the mutt?"

Apparently the dog didn't like being called a "mutt" and charged Scout and then tackled the Bostonian to the ground.

"OMIGODOMIGODOMIGOD!" Scout shouted as he tried to prevent the dog from tearing opening his neck.

"Dumbass..." said Debbie before using her fingers to let out a whistle. The dog stopped attacking Scout, but growled at him before returning to Debbie.

"I think you better watch what you say next time partner." said Stella.

Scout rolled his eyes as he got up and left to the kitchen, muttering something under his breath.

"I think we better give this dog a name or else someone else is going to get mauled." said Stella.

"Why?" asked Debbie. "We don't even know if he belongs to someone."

"Doubt that already, he seems attached to you already." the dog was sitting next to Debbie. "And you also were able to get him off Scout without pulling him off."

Debbie thought for a bit before saying, "How does K-9 sound?"

* * *

 **A/N: Two things I want to explain in this chapter:**

 **1\. The Medi-Gun Debbie uses is based off a server-mod-like weapon called the Medi- Dispenser. It heals and refills ammo at the cost of overhealing really slow. The uber gives the patient unlimited ammo and a faster firing speed.**

 **2\. The dog, K-9, is also based off a popular joke class, the K-9, that someone posted online. He's almost like that, but there will be differences between the two. He represents the Combat Mini Sentry.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	4. Big Things Come in Little Packages

**A/N: Ditto.**

* * *

"DO YOU THINK I FEEL PAIN? I NEVER FEEL PAIN!" shouted Soldier.

Earlier, Soldier challenged Stella in a wrestling match, she initially ignored the repeated request to tussle with the American, but after a while the other mercs were getting annoyed with Soldier's yelling and convinced her to wrestle with him in the living room.

Right now, she had Soldier in a very painful position. And she was getting concerned for his well-being.

"Ah, I think you should tap out Soldier." she said. "I don't think your arm is supposed to bend that way, and neither is your leg."

"PAIN IS WEAKNESS LEAVING THE BO-" before he could finish a noticeable cracking sound was heard. Soldier blinked before looking at Stella.

His scream could be heard throughout the entire base.

Meanwhile, Debbie had taken K-9 to Engi to find out more about the dog's origins.

"So you're telling me you just "found" him in here?" he asked.

"Apparently." said Debbie. "He was sleeping near Stella, she claims she never saw him when she fell asleep."

"Well…" said Engi as he petted K-9, who got up from lying down and sat down, and started panting.

As K-9 started panting, Engi noticed something strange about the dog, something about his teeth.

"What in tarnation is this?" he said as he grabbed K-9's muzzle and opened his mouth.

"Found something?" asked Debbie as she got closer.

"Yeah, his teeth look." he said as he indicated to her. "They don't look like normal teeth."

When Debbie looked, she saw that K-9's teeth was indeed, not normal.

They were made of metal.

Each tooth in K-9's mouth was made of a metal that neither Engi nor Debbie recognized.

"Um, that is not something you see everyday," Debbie said. "I am so glad he did not bite Scout,"

"He what now?"

"Long story short, Scout has to keep his mouth shut sometimes,"

Engi nodded before turning his attention back to K-9, but before he could a scream pierced the silence in the base.

"Wonder who that could be?" she asked before her Pip-Boy pinged. "Oh, it's Soldier, you two have fun now!" she said before hurrying out of the room.

"What else surprises do you have?" Engi thought as he continued to rub K-9, who barked as if responding to Engi's question.

 **Back in the living room**

Debbie arrived in the living room to find most of the other mercs gathered around a broken Soldier.

"What happened now?" she asked.

"Schweinhund." muttered Medic as he got up from examining Soldier and turning to Debbie. "Herr Soldier wanted to wrestle with your sister, Stella, she didn't want to but Soldier insisted that she should wrestle with him, so she did and now, ah, I believe he has multiple fractures in many, many places in his body."

"Dumbass!" shouted Scout.

"I WILL RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND STRANGLE YOU WITH YOUR OWN TRAINING BRA!" shouted Soldier, who tried to get up to attack Scout.

Medic, acting quickly so that Soldier wouldn't hurt himself more, pulled out a needle and stuck it in Soldier. The patriot quickly flopped down and fell asleep. Medic glared at Scout before turning to Stella.

"Will you help me carry Soldier to the Med-Bay so I can see which bones he broke?"

"Course Medic." she said before gently picking up the sleeping Soldier and following Medic out of the room.

"Never saw someone fight off Soldier that easily." said Sniper as he went over to the couch and picked up a newspaper. "Buckethead should've stopped within the first seconds."

"So I've heard we have a new pet around here?" said Spy and he got out a new cigarette. "A dog I presume?"

"Ah dog?" asked Demo. "Ah yes, I remember my first dog…" he continued to rant on while Spy and Debbie ignored the Scot.

"Yup." said Debbie. "He's with Engi right now, but I have a feeling he's not just a normal dog."

"Why is that?"

"One, his eyes are red, and two, his teeth are made up from a type of metal that neither me or Engi can identify."

Spy was about to say something when a commotion stopped him. Debbie looked behind to find K-9 being chased by Scout. The dog had a baseball in its mouth.

"GIVE ME BACK MY BALL!" shouted Scout.

The two watched the Bostonian and the canine run around a table for about a minute before K-9 doubled back and rammed Scout in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground. K-9 then ran out of the room, ball still in his mouth.

"I swear." Scout said in-between breaths. "That mutt is going to be the end of me."

 **Meanwhile**

Suggested by their older sister, Stella, the Teleporter twins were currently hanging out with Pyro in his/her/its room. Even though they knew Pyro was essential to their survival when they were buildings, the twins were still a little uneasy being around the pyrotechnic. Pyro was currently lying on the ground drawing something with crayons while the twins looked around his/her/its room.

"Have any idea what Pyro's gender is?" Tia silently asked her twin.

"No." replied Tai. "There are so many things in here that can point to both genders."

Pyro's room had stuff that could point him/her/it to each gender. For an example, in a drawer had multiple lighters on one side; while on the other side it had party supplies. Pyro's bed had multiple plush figures, including a plush unicorn. But under the bed, had a spare flamethrower, and a shotgun.

"Hudda hu!" said Pyro as he/she/it held up the drawing so the two could see.

"Whatcha draw Pyro…oh my." said Tai as she looked at it.

"Hm?" said Tia as she dropped a plushie when she turned to look at the drawing. "Oh, ah, nice drawing Pyro."

Through Pyro's eyes, the drawing had multiple rainbows, cats, and a unicorn dancing around a BLU Spy.

But in reality, it was a crude drawing of the BLU Spy with orange scribbled all over it.

"I'm starting to wonder how Pyro got on the team." said Tia.

 **Meanwhile**

After finding the extent of Soldier's injuries and treating them with the Medi-Gun, Medic forced Soldier to stay in the Med-Bay for the rest of the day so he can monitor the American, much to Soldier dismay.

"I CANNOT BE LYING HERE WHEN THERE IS A WAR GOING ON!" he shouted.

"Soldier." said Medic. "Today's a ceasefire day, as well as tomorrow, you are not going to miss any action right now."

"PAIN IS WEAKNESS LEAVING THE BODY!"

"Isn't that what you said just before you broke half of your bones?" asked Stella.

Soldier was about to respond with more yelling when he was jabbed with another needle by Medic.

Medic sighed. "Why do I feel that I'm the only sane one around here sometimes?"

 **Later that night**

BLU Spy waited anxiously. He was standing in the area, basically the middle of nowhere, where he and the RED Spy would meet and discuss certain topics going on between both sides. He hoped to get more information about the women that they fought yesterday.

"If you're here because of those women, then you're just wasting your time." said Spy as he uncloaked behind BLU Spy.

"Who got the idea of hiring more mercs?" BLU Spy asked.

Spy knew he had to be careful of what he said to his BLU counterpart; one wrong move and the whole truth can come out.

"No one, they came to us." said Spy. "They wanted to see some action so we simply contacted Ms. Pauling and she got the paperwork done."

"If so…" started BLU Spy. "Then how come Ms. Pauling didn't recognize any of them when I show her pictures of them, hmm?"

Spy started to sweat internally. He underestimated on how much BLU really wanted to beat them. He tried to think up another convincing lie.

"I'm wai-" before BLU spy could say more a blur came out of nowhere and knocked him to the ground. BLU Spy was stunned for a bit before he saw a whole lot of teeth in front of his face.

"Oh merde."

 **Earlier**

K-9 awoke to something. Many of the RED's had left to sleep and were currently snoring up a storm, he too went to bed early as well, but his highly sensitive ears picked up a door closing.

Acting on instinct, he jumped down from Engi's bed and headed into the hallway to investigate. He saw Spy casually walking out a door in the kitchen that led to outside. Wondering why Spy would go outside this late, he decided to follow the Frenchman.

As soon as K-9 saw the BLU Spy, however, his entire vision turned red. He started to grow in size until he was about twice his normal size, his claws sharpened, and his eyes turned completely red.

This "new" version of K-9 backed up before running forward, and launching himself at BLU Spy. BLU Spy couldn't say anything else as he was ripped to shreds within seconds.

Spy was at a loss of words at the sight. He backed up slowly before cloaking himself and running back to RED HQ. He didn't want to know what the beast will after it was finished with the BLU Spy.

After K-9 ate BLU Spy's liver, he shrunk back down to his normal state. He was confused why he was sitting in a pile of blood and body parts, and wondered where Spy could've gone. He decided to head back to Engi and get some sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I really do not need to write anything down here now do I?**

 **Review Question: Which of these five buildings would you want to be your friend and why?**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	5. The Reveal

**A/N: Ditto.**

 **Update: Spelling error fixed.**

* * *

Spy quickly made his way inside the same way he got out and breathed a sigh of relief. He was glad that he did not get torn to pieces like his BLU counterpart, but wondered who or what attacked the BLU Spy.

A consistent barking interrupted his thoughts. He looked down to find K-9 pawing at his pant leg. Spy couldn't help but to smile at the sight as he knelt down to the dog and scratched under its chin.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" he asked before getting up and walking towards his room, unaware that he was taking to the perpetrator.

K-9 tilted his head as Spy walked off before walking towards the couch and finding a nice place to lie down and sleep.

 **Time Skip**

The following day was rather uneventful for either teams, and soon Monday rolled around, which meant more fighting in the hot desert. Today's battle will be another Payload escort, but this time on the desert mountain, Upward.

"For the last time you two, we cannot bring K-9 with us." Debbie said.

"But whyyyyyyy?" whined Tia.

"He's only a pup, Tia," said Stella as she checked her machineguns. K-9's age is around the normal pup age, however he is quite large for a dog his age, so some often mistakes him for a full-grown dog. "Besides what can he do to help us out?"

"Ah, sniff out Spies?" Tia suggested.

"Recon?" added Tai.

"Annoy the shit out of Scout?"

"You know I actually want him to do that last one." Stella whispered to Debbie.

Debbie sighed. She knew how much the twins loved K-9 and knew how persistent they were in getting what they wanted.

"Fine you can bring him."

"YAYYYY!"

"BUT…you two hafta keep an eye on him to make sure he's ok."

"Ok we will Deb!" the twins said in unison before teleporting away.

"Is this the first time we've ever heard them say something in sync before?" asked Stella.

 **Time Skip**

Today's battle was not as easy for RED as Friday was. BLU put more resistance when attacking, and targeted the buildings whenever they were spotted. But never less, each side put up quite a fight.

The cart was nearing the second to last checkpoint. RED knew that if they did not stop BLU here, then they had the chance of pushing the cart to the final checkpoint. Stopping them here would allow RED to win the battle.

"WHOA!" said Stella. She peeked around a corner only to find a bullet heading straight for her. She quickly pulled her head back as the bullet hit a wall. "WHERE IS EVERYONE?" she shouted to Tai.

"RESPAWNING!" shouted back Tai, who fired a wild shot at the advancing BLUs. "Debbie's with Soldier and Demo trying to flank them!"

"Bullshit." she said as she launched a rocket at the cart pushers. The explosion sent the BLU Scout and Medic off the side of the cliff. Tia appeared next to Stella with Medic and Heavy.

"Here's your stop." she said before disappearing.

"You three can handle this." said Tai. "I'm going to see if I can disrupt the Teleporters in the backlines."

"GO!" shouted Stella as she ran into the fray with Medic and Heavy.

"Let's go K-9." said Tai as she picked up K-9 and disappeared.

The two appeared near BLU's spawn in the tunnels. With K-9 watching her back, she peeked around a corner so she could see BLU's spawn.

What she saw was only one, active BLU Teleporter.

Motioning for K-9 to follow, the two made their way to the Teleporter. She raised her shotgun to destroy the building when the cocking of a shotgun stopped her.

"Shit." she thought as she turned around. She found the BLU Engineer and Soldier standing behind her and K-9 with their weapons drawn.

"Well look what we have here." said BLU Engi.

"I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED ON MY BATTLEFIELD AGAIN, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?" BLU Soldier shouted.

K-9 snarled at the two before blindly charging the two men.

"K-9 NOO!" shouted Tai.

"Mangy mutt." muttered BLU Engi as he pulled the trigger.

K-9 staggered a bit as he was shot, but continued to charge the two. Both BLU Engi and Soldier let out another round of gunfire at the dog, which somehow ignored the pain. But K-9 was too weak as he got close to the two and instead stumbled and fell to the ground, bleeding and breathing heavily.

Tai was in tears when she saw K-9 fall. She wanted to check on the dog but couldn't. "You…monsters," she managed to croak out.

"Aww, now you don't look like a happy camper," said BLU Engi. "Don't worry you'll be joining your dog friend very soon,"

 **Meanwhile**

K-9 was watching the entire thing with one eye as he lied on the ground bleeding. He wanted to do something to help out Tai, but couldn't. He saw tears streaming down Tai's face as the two men closed in on her. His eyes started to close, but not before his vision turned red.

Just as his eyes closed, it opened back up, now shining a bright red. His wounds started to heal, and he started to get his strength back. He started to grow in size once again, and his bone structure shifted from being quadruped to bipedal. His claws sharpened as well.

When the transformation ended, K-9 looked to be a tall and muscular anthropomorphic German Shepard. He had his red bandana around his neck, and his body armor turned into a similar looking one made for this form. His eyes glowed red and brightly shone in the somewhat dark tunnel.

The three were unaware of K-9's transformation going on behind them. And he used this to his advantage by grabbing the Texan by grabbing him by a leg and tearing him in half, bottom up.

BLU Soldier turned to find his friend torn apart by a large creature. He turned and fired a shot, but the creature dodged the shot and lunged towards Soldier. It let a clawed hand sink into Soldier neck and pinned him to the rock wall.

K-9 let out a huff as he pulled his hand out of Soldier and the wall. Soldier's head rolled to the ground as he did so. K-9 looked at the bodies of the two dead BLU merc until a voice broke the silence.

"K-9?"

K-9 turned his head to find Tai, stunned by the events that unfolded in front of her. He walked over to her and bent down to pick up her shotgun she dropped. He handed it to her, before saying,

"Let's finish this."

This surprised the both of them. And led to an uneasy silence.

"You can talk?" she asked. "Ok this is the weirdest thing ever since we've became humans."

K-9 shrugged before absentmindedly picking up a random organ on the ground and biting into it like an apple.

"Ok, that's gross," she said while making a disgusted face. "Stop doing that."

 **Meanwhile**

The REDs only had to hold off the BLUs for another two minutes. Stella stood behind cover while she reloaded her machineguns.

"Stella!" shouted Debbie as she ran up to the sentry. "Do you know where's Tai?"

"Backlines sabotaging." Stella said calmly.

"WHAT!" Debbie shouted. "Tell me she has Tia with her."

"Who has what now?" said Tia as she reappeared with Demo and Sniper. "Hey have you two seen Tai?"

"Stella, tell me she has SOMEONE with her." said Debbie.

"Does K-9 count?" Stella asked sheepishly.

"You gotta be shitting me right now," she turned to Tia. "Come, we're finding your twin."

Before they could go Scout ran up to them, "Um, I think you three should see this." he said before turning and running away. The three turned to each other, confused, and started after Scout.

They saw a tall and muscular anthropomorphic German Shepard currently taking on the entire BLU team. The REDs were currently unsure what to do, either to watch or help out the BLUs. Bullets, rockets, grenades, even backstabs were not having any effect on the creature. They watched as the German Shepard killed each BLU merc one by one.

"What the fuck is that?" Debbie asked.

"That would be the puppy that you didn't want us to bring." said Tai who appeared next to the three.

"Wait, that is K-9?" asked Stella. She whistled. "And I thought I saw it all."

Despite being pounded from all sides, K-9 never let up as he took down each BLU merc. The only two mercs left was a BLU Heavy and Medic.

"I am fully charged." said BLU Medic with a grin.

"Hahahaha! IT'S TIME TO RUN COWARD!" said BLU Heavy as he and the Medic were covered in a blue shield.

K-9 responded with a roar and a red flash engulfed him. When it faded away, he too was Ubercharged.

"That's…new." said Tai.

"Did he just Ubercharge himself without a Medic?" asked Debbie. "But isn't that almost impossible?"

"Well, I guess not," said Tia.

K-9 charged the pair, and, using his arm, stabbed BLU Heavy through his shielded body. From there he stuck his other arm in and ripped the Russian into two. BLU Medic gasped as he saw his patient die even through he was ubered. He didn't have much time to think as a punch sent his head flying off into the distance, his body then crumpled to the ground.

K-9 observed the carnage he created as his uber wore off. He was breathing heavily and blood stained his hands and body. Before he could do anything, his vision started to darken and he slumped to the ground.

 **Time Skip**

Thanks to K-9's transformation, RED was able to secure victory at Upward. The team celebrated their victory back at their HQ. K-9 had already turned back to his dog form and was currently sleeping. While he was doing so, the four buildings were talking about what exactly happened today.

"This doesn't make any logical sense," said Debbie. "A dog just cannot "turn" into a creature like that, who can also uber itself, and break through ubers as well."

"Well its on the same stupidity that brought us to life." said Stella. "Besides, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone but BLUs then we're fine."

Debbie sighed. Stella only liked to see the center of the picture, rather than the entire picture itself. She turned to Tai.

"So what do you think triggers him to- you know?" she asked.

Tai shrugged. "I dunno, I think it activates when he's in a life or death situation. Can't really ask him since he only talks when he's in that form."

The four were silent for the next minute. The only sound came from K-9's snoring.

"That dog is something all right," said Tia. "So glad the BLU's never got him."

"Not really, Medic is probably going to try and figure out how he ubers himself."

"Don't worry," said Stella. "Talked to Doc earlier, he touches K-9, and he's a dead man."

"We should get to sleep now." said Debbie. "We have work tomorrow."

* * *

 **A/N: So I am stupid. When reading your reviews, I was wondering why everyone was calling K-9 a puppy. Then I only realized NOW, why you guys are. Mini-Sentries are like baby sentries so it would make sense that K-9 is a pup. When I had the idea of K-9, I wasn't thinking of making him a pup, but no worries I've found a way that fits both sides of the spectrum.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	6. Down at 2Fort

**A/N: Ditto. This is where the story starts to diverge from the previous one. Take note fellas!**

* * *

Scout was lying on his bed wide-awake. It was one of those nights where he just couldn't sleep. He reached under his pillow to get his baseball, but then remembered that K-9 stole it from him. He groaned as he tried to think of something else to do to pass the time. As he did, he decided to figure out what the building's personalities were like.

Stella was like the leader-type, always putting others before herself, but at the same time she had the notion of being extremely lazy and carefree outside combat. Considering sentries don't do much other then fight, Scout figured the only thing she would probably work hard on was killing others.

Debbie was the brains of the five, no doubt about that. She's the one that keeps the others in line and alive. She's also the one that would kill only as a last resort. Scout saw her face in battle, and she didn't look like she enjoyed the blood and gore, which was ironic since she hangs around and heals people with such wounds.

Tia and Tai…where should he start with these two? Obviously the fun-loving duo, he saw that the two no doubt want to be everyone's friend that is at least what Scout thought of the two. The Teleporter twins had some kind of bipolar disorder of some sorts. One second they're joking with BLU Spy and the next they're unloading on the sneaky bastard. Scout kinda hated the two, mainly because they can appear out of nowhere when you least expect it; it spooked him a little and reminded him of the Spies. Creepy.

Oh and K-9, how could he forget about him, a fricking puppy in the body of an adult dog. The mischievous type, but Scout couldn't blame him though; he was still a pup after all. Scout initially wanted to kick the pup, but quickly reconsidered after today, one wrong move and little ole doggy turns into a beast craving blood. Scout wondered what building K-9 was. He didn't really fit any of the criteria for the others. Then Scout figured it out what K-9 was. He groaned as the building he thought of appeared in his mind: the Combat Mini Sentry. No one expects the smallest building could be the most deadly if left alone.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard his door open. He got up and saw K-9 walking in his room, in his mouth was Scout's baseball. He plopped it on Scout's bed, before giving Scout a look. Scout was about to say something when K-9 turned around and ran out of the room. He stared at the door before looking at the baseball.

"Uh, thanks?" he said, hoping K-9 was listening.

 _"Wonder why he gave it back?"_ he thought as he started tossing it up and down.

 **Time Skip**

"Stella, get your lazy ass up!" shouted Debbie as he poked at the sleeping woman. "We have to get going so we can prepare."

"Ngggh, five more minutes, Deb," Stella mumbled into the couch. "Five more minutes in dreamland…"

"Don't make me get Soldier."

Stella turned and lifted her hat so only her red eye could be seen. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I will sister, and I'll make him scream his head off."

"You're a witch you know that?" Stella mumbled under her breath as she got up off the couch.

"At least I try and keep things together, like you would."

Stella rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, kill the messenger."

"If it's any consolation, we're going to 2Fort today."

Stella's eyes widened as she heard that, "Did you just say 2Fort?" she asked.

"Uh huh, and I know how much you want to get out of RED's side…" before she could say more Stella was right up in front of her. "Uh personal space…"

"You know the things I said before?" Debbie nodded. "Forget them." and with that Stella sped off to heaven knows where.

Demo just so happen to enter the room from the doorway where Stella exited and gave Debbie a confused look, "Why's the lass hyped up today?" he asked.

"We're going to 2Fort." she replied.

"And?"

"This is her first time going out of RED's side of 2Fort, she never really liked staying there all the time."

 **Meanwhile at BLU HQ**

None of the BLU mercs were eager to battle today. After yesterday, BLU was uneasy on how today would go.

"This is bullshit!" said BLU Scout. "It's like they're taking three steps forward while we're only taking one,"

"That beast they had," said BLU Demo. "It's almost like the monsters I've seen back in Scotland."

"Beast? Oh I think it is more than a beast Herr Demo," said BLU Medic. "Nothing could penetrate an uber, and it punched through it like paper, not to mention it somehow ubered itself without the use of a Medi-Gun."

"What do you think of this spook?" asked BLU Sniper to BLU Spy who was looking out a window.

"…"

"Well?"

"Bushman," started BLU Spy. "To be honest, I have no idea…those five look like normal beings, but they seem much more than that."

"So you're saying they're like gods or something?" asked BLU Scout. "What are the chances?"

"I don't really know Scout, but whatever they are…" he trailed off.

The nine mercs stood in silence until BLU Engi clapped his hands together, "I think we should ponder about this later on tonight, fellas," he said. "Right now we should focus on the battle coming up."

Everyone nodded and one by one each silently stood up and walked out of the room. BLU Spy was the last to leave. He looked out the window, "What are you?" he said.

 **Location: 2Fort**

No one has ever seen Stella as happy as she was right now. When the siren went off, she sped to the battlements and took a huge leap over to BLU's battlements.

"Yeeeeeeehaaaw!" she shouted as she landed on BLU's battlements, machine guns drawn. Her right eye glowed as a sinister grin crept on her face.

At that moment BLU Scout, Sniper and Demo decided to turn the corner, only to be face to face with the human sentry.

"Hello boys," she said.

"Aw crap," said BLU Scout.

The sound of gunfire and Stella's laughter could be heard throughout the BLU side of 2Fort.

While this happened, the other RED mercs had barely anytime to get out of their spawn.

"She's fast," Engi said.

"That's kinda an understatement Engi," said Tai as she grabbed hold of Medic and Heavy, and teleported away.

"Why can't she be like this all the time?" Debbie said with a sigh. "K-9, stay with Engi and keep him safe ok?"

K-9 replied with a bark.

"Tia lets go and make sure Stella doesn't kill herself,"

Tia nodded and grabbed Debbie and Spy's hand, and disappeared.

Sniper, Scout, Soldier and Demo headed out, leaving only Engi, Pyro and K-9 in the spawn.

"Welp, I guess we have briefcase duty today," said Engi as he cocked his shotgun.

 **Back at BLU's side**

Stella had quickly mowed down anyone that she came across and was right outside the room that contained the briefcase. She flattened herself against the wall, and listened in. The familiar beep of a BLU Sentry echoed in the hallway. She grinned, _"So this is how attacking the briefcase room feels like,"_ she thought.

She was about to jump out and blast whoever was in the room, but when she was about to jump she felt a sharp prick in her back. Confused,, she dropped one of her guns and felt something that was stuck back there. She pulled it out and brought it in front of her so she could see it. But what she saw surprised her.

It was a butterfly knife.

It was similar to what Spy would use to backstab people. But it's handle looked more blue than gray. She quickly turned around spotted the BLU Spy behind her with a surprised expression on his face.

She internally sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. Then she did something very unusual.

She started to laugh.

It started as slow chuckles then to a regular, hearty laugh. The BLU Spy joined in too with a forced smile. After a minute or so of laughing, Stella looked down at the knife and back up at the Spy who was still laughing.

His laughter quickly turned to screams as she plunged the knife into his skull.

 **Meanwhile back outside...**

Debbie quietly hummed to herself as she looked over what seemed to be a baseball-sized metal ball. She pulled out a screwdriver from her pocket and was about to go to work on the ball when a bullet struck the wood behind her a few inches from her head.

The dispenser was standing right outside of the entrance to RED's side, patiently waiting for her team to clear out the BLU's from their side of the fort. She never liked being in the thick of battle, unlike her sisters, though she didn't mind jumping in every once in a while.

Debbie heard another shot ring out and moved her head slightly to the left to avoid the shot. She started to work on the ball once again when she heard a third shot. This time she ducked down. She expertly dodged every sniper round as they came her way, all while working on the metal ball.

 _"He's getting frustrated,"_ she thought. _"His shots are becoming more and more erratic."_

After a couple minutes of this tomfoolery, Debbie pocketed her screwdriver and pulled out her pistol. She aimed for the BLU Sniper and fired off a single round at his head. Her kill was confirmed when she heard him scream in agony.

"Amateurs..." she muttered.

* * *

"Say goodbye to your kneecaps, chucklenuts!" Scout yelled as he smacked BLU Soldier in the head with his bat. The ensuing blow knocked the patriot to the ground. "I am the Scout here!"

The Bostonian run down the stairs and into the basement. He as he turned he came across BLU Spy, who appeared to be leaning against the wall. Making sure he wasn't playing some kind of trick or something, Scout nudged him with the barrel of his Scattergun. The corpse fell backward, and under the better light Scout could see that the Spy wasn't alive at all. His face was brutally torn up, heck, one of his eyeballs was sticking straight out it's socket.

Scout grimaced at the dead Frenchman. He wondered who could've messed up Spy this much.

"Howdy Scout!"

Oh right.

Scout turned to find Stella exiting the intel room. She was covered in a considerable amount of blood, but it looked like she didn't care.

"Guess you've been working, huh?" Scout asked.

"Yeah, got the stupid Spy and the Engi turtling inside the intel room. I would grab the intel, but I wanna have a bit more fun," she said. "See yah!"

Scout watched as she went off in the opposite direction, humming an upbeat tune. He gulped as he went to see what destruction she caused.

The destruction inside the intel room was almost what Scout had imagined it to be. The Sentry and the Dispenser were in pieces and...oh wow. The BLU Engi was impaled to the wall by one of the barrels of his Sentry. Yikes...

Scout didn't really want to see any more of this so he grabbed BLU's intel and ran out of the room.

* * *

Back at RED's intel room, it was quite boring for Engi, Pyro, and K-9. There wasn't any threats since it was taken care of outside of the base. Engi sighed as he fixed his PDA, he looked up and saw Pyro playing with K-9 with a yellow rubber ducky. He chuckled to himself before returning to work.

* * *

"So whatcha working on?"

Debbie looked to her right and found Stella right beside her.

"None of your business." Debbie said. "Weren't you supposed to be causing havoc on BLU's side?"

"Did that already. I cleared their intel room."

"How's the Twins doing?"

"Fine...hey, can't you just look on your wrist thingy?"

"It tells me their health not their status. You could be under fire but with full health you know." Debbie put her screwdriver away and the silver ball in her bag. "So where's the intel?"

"Scout has it. If I'm correct, he should be putting it back down riiiiiiiiiiiiiight..."

 **Victory.**

"...now."

Stella yawned. "Finally. I can't wait to get back to base so I can take a nap. I'm beat."

"I suggest you should take a shower or something first though."

"Why?"

"Cause you're covered in blood. Actually, I think we should all take a shower or something, we never took a shower for almost half a week."

"Really? I think I'm fine."

"No, you are going to take a bath. I already hang around nine sweaty men all day, and I don't want to smell you guys as well."

"Oh dirty, ain't you?" Stella said with a smirk.

Debbie's face turned red. "Shut up! That's not what I meant!" she pouted.

Stella chuckled. "I know. I'm just fucking with yah," she placed her hands on Debbie's shoulders. "You get too worked up sometimes you know that, right?"

"Well SOMEONE has to keep things in order."

 **Later that night...**

11 P.M

While majority of the merc were asleep, Debbie was still toiling away on the metal ball in the garage. The garage had been dubbed the building's unofficial room as of now. Off to the side were the Teleporter Twins and K-9 sitting asleep on the ground, the dog curled up in their laps.

The Dispenser's hair was currently not in its usual ponytail, and her sleeves had been rolled up. Her shirt was untucked and had a few of the top buttons unbuttoned. On the work table sat her backpack and a large assortment of tools.

"You still up Deb?"

Debbie turned to find Stella standing in the doorway of the garage. The Sentry still had on her hat but her hair was down. She had on only her pants, with the legs rolled up to her knees, her bra, and a towel around her neck. She was also barefoot.

"Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Well, considering you've been working on that stupid ball ever since we got back, yes."

"It's a side project. Besides, I can't sleep." Debbie said as she turned back and continued to work. "And why are you like that?"

"I took a shower." Stella said back. "And I think we should get extra clothes soon, cause we like only have one set of clothes right now."

"I'll make note of that."

Stella cocked her head. She knew Debbie was never a talker, as noted by her very short responses and attempts to end a conversation. But something felt...off.

"You ok Deb?"

Debbie paused before responding, "I'm just a little stressed, but I'm fine." she said before going back to work.

Stella knew she was hiding something, but didn't want to press further. She silently left the garage.

The Dispenser was able to hear her sister leave and when she did, she put down her tools and rubbed her face with her hands. She sighed, _"If they only knew why I have to be a workaholic,"_ she thought.

* * *

 **A/N: So I decided to go away from that previous crap I've made in the first story. It's kinda weird. R &R and yeah.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	7. The Day After

Daylight soon broke over the mainly red-colored base. A couple of birds chirped above as they readied for a new day.

Debbie groaned as the sunlight hit her face. It was made even more worse since of the pain that was in her neck.

"I fell asleep again on the workbench," she said as she rubbed her neck. "I really have to stop doing that."

She sat up straight and stretched her stiff body. Eyeing the mess she made last night on the bench, she quickly put the tools back to their respective spots and placed the metal ball back in her bag.

Freshing up was the first thing on her mind. She meant to do it last night, but she'd kinda forgotten to do so. She hoped none of the other mercs were inside the showers now; she didn't mind if there was someone in there, but this was one of the few times she'd like some privacy.

She grabbed a towel off the rack and started to undress. She started with her shirt and worked down. She folded her clothes and placed it on a nearby bench, and pulled her hair from it's ponytail. Debbie started towards the showers and turned on the water once she stepped in.

Though she wasn't as big as her older sister, she still looked very comparable to her. Her slim build had a healthy amount of muscle and had an impressive E-cup bust. It's kinda suprising she has this kind of figure under those clothes.

After a quick shower, she toweled off and redressed. She stood in front a large mirror and adjusted her hair. She put her hair back into its ponytail. The Dispenser was about to leave when she stopped herself. She looked around to make sure no one was around before lifting up the fringe of hair that covered her eyes.

Unlike her sisters, who had normal eyes, her eyes were completely different. They were completely red with no pupils within them. It was like someone colored over her eyes completely with a red marker. They were also glowing red as well.

She sighed as she let her hair cover them once again. _"What a freak I am..."_

* * *

Meanwhile, Stella had also gotten up as well. She adjusted her hat and put on her shoes. She looked at the clock, which read 7:14.

"Really? I got up that early?" She said. "I must be losing it."

She decided to walk around the base to understand the area a bit better. She'd seen parts of it when she was just a turret, but wanted to see what else the base had to offer.

As she walked down the hallways, she passed by a door left slightly open. She was about to walk past it when she heard someone humming from behind it. Stella paused and wondered who's room was it, and walked back to see who's it was.

If her memory served her right, it was supposed to be Pyro's room, and she did notice the song was _"Do You Believe in Magic"_ , a song that Pyro really liked. However, there was one slight problem:

It sounded like a woman was humming it.

Stella scratched her head, as far as she did know she and her sister were the only females in the base. Could the Pyro be a woman? Or did he/she/it have a female friend?

She shook her head. No, Pyro couldn't have a girlfriend here. Civilians weren't supposed to be in the base at all. Letting curiosity get the best of her, she decided to take a peek.

Looking around, she found the source of the humming. A brunette around the same height and build as Debbie, slim yet muscular. She was also around the same bust size as Stella herself. The woman was in a white croptop and black bicycle shorts and her hair was cut in a bobcut.

"Mr. Balloonicorn," she said to the stuffed animal on her bed. "What do you think about our new friends?"

The woman waited as if the plush was going to respond before continuing. "Exactly! It is nice to have more female companions around. Though it would be hard to express that...I can't really let the others know about my gender."

She looked somewhere. "I guess I better get ready. The last thing I want is Soldier barging into my room or what not." She picked up the familiar gas mask and looked at it.

At this point Stella backed away from the door, _"So Pyro is a woman huh?"_ she thought as she walked away. _"This could get...interesting."_

* * *

The Teleporter Twins sat on the roof of the RED base watching the sun. When they woke, they noticed K-9 went off somewhere, but they didn't worried about him since he could get out trouble easily as they could.

"Do you find it strange that the most beautiful places we see are places where we can easily get killed?" Tia asked.

"Yes, but then again, the places aren't exactly populated with masses of people." Tai replied. "Say, you hear something?"

Tia swiveled her head around, looking for the sound before finding it. "Yes...a car?"

"Sounds like it. Coming from the west?"

Though they're used to listen to music, the Twins' headphones also provide them with enhanced hearing, allowing them to detect incoming and cloaked enemies so they could retaliate.

The Twins' prediction came true when a car came into view. It rolled up to the gates and stopped.

"We should get the others." Tia said before teleporting away.

 **Timeskip**

The car belonged to Ms. Pauling aka the Administrator's assistant. The Twins were able to get everyone up in time so that they could meet with her, eventually the team gathered in the living room to hear what Pauling had to say.

"Ok guys, here's the thing. You know that week-long ceasefire that was supposed to be next week?"

The mercs nodded.

"Well, it got pushed up to this week, more specifically today."

"A week with no fighting?! Noooooooo." Soldier groaned.

"Is that all? I woke up from me nap to hear this?" Demo asked.

"Um, yes, and I have to speak with you four." she said as she pointed to the buildings. "Everyone else go, I need to speak in private with them."

The other mercs slowly left with Engi being last to leave.

 _"We'll be fine,"_ Debbie mouthed to him.

The Texan nodded and left the five.

"Ok, please explain to me who you four are?" she asked them.

"We're Engineer's...ah..." Stella looked to Debbie.

"Nieces," Debbie finished. "And we're all sisters."

"So you four are all related?"

"Yeah, we are."

"Ok...it doens't seem that you four look related in any way, except for you two," she pointed to the Twins. "You're twins right?"

The two nodded their heads in unison.

"I kinda have to say that's cute. So here's the big question, why are you four here?"

"Let me get you the lowdown, we're vagrants," she answered. "Traveling from place to place, we just so happened to run into Engi back in town."

"Really?"

"Yup, both us and him were surprised to see each other when we met."

"I see, now how'd did you four learn to do...whatever you do on the battlefield."

Debbie explained all of their abilities and how they learned it. She was able to lie flawlessly, in fact, it even fooled her sisters who were watching sometimes.

"Ok, would you four like to work with RED but in a different sector?"

"Whattya mean?" Stella asked.

"You'll work independent of the current RED mercs, you'll be like a strike force of some sorts."

"And we'll get paid...?"

"Yup, not as much as the guys but still a substantial amount."

Stella nodded.

"So, are you all fine with this?"

"I guess so." Debbie said.

"We don't care." Tai said, with Tia shrugging her shoulders.

"Ok then...would you mind if your four start now?"

* * *

 **A/N: Short ass chapter, but I needed some transition. So...here.**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	8. Bio Sheet

**A/N: This is just a bio sheet for the five "buildings".**

 **Stella "The Sentry"  
Age: 27  
Height: 6' 1''  
Weight: 203 lbs  
Bust: F-cup  
Abilities:  
\+ Duel Wielder- can aim in more than one direction  
\+ Fast- can outrun Scout  
\+ Super jump  
\+ Mantreads effect- deals 3x falling damage when landing on someone  
\+ Super human strength  
\+ Deadly at any range  
\+ Cannot be backstabbed  
\+ Extreme durability  
\+ Deadly at all ranges  
\+ Sisterly love- will protect sisters  
** **\- Stubborn  
** **\- Gung ho- runs into the fray without a plan  
Bio: After Engi's PDA was struck by lightning, it turned several of his buildings into humans. It just so happened to turn his Sentry gun into a blond, Amazonian cowgirl. Able to dual wield two machine guns with ease and tear enemies apart thanks to her strength. However, she can get cocky and run into the fray without a plan, but it seems to work most of the time.**

 **Debbie "The Dispenser"  
Age: 26  
Height: 5' 8''  
Weight: 156 lbs  
Bust: E-cup  
Abilities:  
\+ Sharpshooter- deadly accurate and crits on headshots  
\+ Weapons Specialist- able to use any weapon  
\+ Healer  
\+ Extremely smart  
\+ CQC Expert  
\+ Super human strength (hidden)  
\+ Cannot be backstabbed  
\+ Sisterly love- will protect sisters  
\- Psychopathic (hidden)  
\- Workaholic  
Bio: Thanks to a thunderstorm, Engi's Dispenser got turned into petite yet muscular woman with hair covering her eyes. The smartest out of all the buildings (and possibly the RED team), she is often the strategist for the team. Debbie is also the team's medic/sharpshooter. She can effectively use any of the weapons the mercs have, including Heavy's Miniguns, making her the second strongest of all the buildings. However, something lurks behind her unusually calm persona. Maybe it has something to do with her eyes?**

 **Tia "The Teleporter"  
Age: 24  
Height: 5' 6''  
Weight: 132 lbs  
Bust: D-cup  
Abilities:  
\+ Teleport  
\+ Fast- can outrun Scout  
\+ Sharpshooter  
\+ Duel Wielder  
\+ Cannot be backstabbed  
\+ See through cloak and disguises  
\+ Twin priority- will protect twin  
\- Fragile  
\- Horrible at close and long range  
+/- Coward- flees when enemies get too close  
Bio: Engineer's Entrance teleporter. Tia isn't used to combat like her sisters are and tends to stay a bit further away from the front lines. She's the only other building that can effectively dual wield a weapon and can effectivly gun down enemies from a distance with her revolvers. She can see through Spy's cloak and disguises, an ability she shares with her twin sister.  
**

 **Tai "The Teleporter  
Age: 24  
Height: 5' 6''  
Weight: 133 lbs  
Bust: D-cup  
Abilities:  
\+ Teleport  
\+ Fast- can outrun Scout  
\+ Deadly at close range  
\+ Twin priority - will protect twin  
\+ See through cloak and disguises  
\+ Cannot be backstabbed  
\- Horrible at mid and long range  
\- Fragile  
Bio: Engineer's Exit Teleporter. Tai, unlike her twin sister, is comfortable with the action in the front lines. She's more of a ****guerilla fighter, sneaking behind enemies and surprising them with her double barreled shotgun. This makes her quite deadly at close range, but horrible from afar. She isn't fooled by disguises and cloak either.**

 **K-9 "The Mini-Sentry"  
Age: 3 (21 Dog years)  
Height: 4' 1''/ 6' 11''  
Length: 6' 2''  
Weight: 84 lbs/ 573 lbs  
Abilities:  
Dog form  
\+ Fast  
\+ Deadly at close range  
\+ Small target  
\+ Protects owners  
\- Fragile  
\- No ranged attacks  
Bipedal  
\+ Extremely durable  
\+ Super human strength  
\+ Deadly at close range  
\+ Self activated Uber  
\+ Protects owners  
\+ Human level intelligence  
\- Slow  
\- No ranged attacks  
\- Large- easy to hit  
Bio: Engi's Mini Sentry. The Mini Sentry manifested itself in a form of a large German Shepard pup. The dog is extremely fast and hard to hit and can shred enemies with the help of its razor sharp metal teeth. He also has the ability to turn into a a large, hulking bipedal form of himself which can self uber, and gains human-level intelligence. He's extremely loyal to his owners and takes a liking to the Teleporter Twins.**

 **General:  
\+ Crit immunity- Buildings are unaffected by mini crits or crits in general  
\- Cannot be crit boosted- Buildings cannot crit people, however can still be mini critted  
\- Damage ramp-up- Buildings take more damage than usual.  
\- Cannot be ubered **


	9. Hightower Hijinks

**A few days later...**

"Yah guys are leaving?" Engi asked. The Texan walked into the garage and found Debbie packing her set of tools into a tool box. K-9 was on the ground sleeping next to her.

"Well, not exactly," Debbie said as she closed her tool box. "We're going away on a conference call with Ms. Pauling as her bodyguards."

"Bodyguards?"

"We're more like on-call mercs now. We won't be helping you guys on the battlefield anymore," she pulled out a repaired PDA and tossed it to him. "I can't give you anymore details in case someone wants to ruin this trip."

"But are yah sure you four will be ok?"

"We lived in this hellhole for more than ten years already in our building forms, I'm pretty sure we can handle whatever is out there."

Engi nodded. "Just...stay safe, ok?"

"Just worry about yourself partner," she walked up to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Besides it wouldn't be as fun if you're not ok."

Engi blinked as she went back to pack, speechless.

"Oh and can you watch K-9 for us? As much as he is useful, he can't come with us," she reached into a nearby backpack and pulled out a metal ball. "One last thing, if you need backup, use this." she tossed it to Engi.

"What is it?"

"Just wait till tomorrow, trust me."

* * *

The next day, the mercs were brought to everyone's favorite place where the fun never ends: Hightower. And what they mean by favorite is the most hated, besides Hydro that is.

What the mercs didn't like about Hightower was that it never ended until someone won. In other words, the rounds could last forever, especially on the last part when they have to raise the cart on the ramp.

The REDs sat in their spawn waiting for the siren to start the games. They didn't have the help of the sisters today, so they had to preform extra well today to compensate. They left K-9 back at the base with some food and water, they figured it was best they left the German Shepard there for now.

Engi looked at the metal ball Debbie given him the day before, still perplexed on what it was. She didn't tell him what it was or how to use it, so only guesses would suffice.

"Yo hardhat, what's with the ball?" Scout asked as he came over, the Sandman resting on his shoulder.

"Mah guess is good as yours," he responded. "Deb gave it to me before she left, been trying to figure out what in tarnation it is."

"You stumped? Huh, that's a first. Do you know why she would do that?"

"Nope," he pocketed the ball and picked up his Shotgun. "But, I ain't letting that distract me from kicking some BLU ass,"

 **(Line Break)**

"Why don't yah slither on back to France?" the Texan shouted as he shot the BLU Spy in the face. He caught the Frenchman sapping his stuff and was able to pump him full of lead. The BLU Spy flopped to the ground with his suit filled with holes.

He whacked the Sappers off with his Wrench and repaired the damage that was done. Right now the teams were neck to neck, with their carts at the bottom of the large hill before the final push. Engi had set up on the high ground overlooking the cart, and so far it has been working.

However, the same thing was happening on BLU's side. RED was stalled at the bottom of their hill as well, so it was effectively a stalemate as of now.

Now that the threat wasn't as menacing now, Engi decided to check out that metal ball again. It didn't look that special, just a really shiny silver metal ball. He'd seen the Dispenser working on it through a small compartment from time to time, but he couldn't find that said compartment.

"What are yah hiding?" he muttered as he rotated the ball around.

"NOT ONE OF YAH IS GONNA SURVIVE THIS!"

He quickly turned around and was quickly blown off his feet. He looked up and saw a Demoman had blown up his Sentry with his stickies and he'd been caught in the explosion radius. He got to his feet and started shooting back with his Shotgun, only to realize something was missing.

 _"Where is the ball?"_ he frantically thought. It was blown out of his hand when the Demo blew his stickies and was nowhere to be seen. _"Gotta deal with this vermin first, shouldn't be to hard."_

He lucked suddenly got worse when he saw a BLU Soldier back up the Demoman. He saw a grenade coming to him and he couldn't avoid it.

"Aw hell..."

The explosion knocked him into the wall behind him. He coughed up some blood and struggled to his feet when a sword suddenly pressed against his neck.

"Go on and build more o' yer little guns. I'll shove each and every one of them up yer arse!" the Scotsman said.

"Dominated, grease monkey!" Soldier shouted as he pointed his Shotgun at him.

While this was going on, the metal ball that Engi dropped was sitting on the far end of the area, having rolled all the way there. It started to liquefy, and the ball became a puddle. Then from the puddle, the liquid slowly started to form a solid shape. When it finished, it had the form of a female figure with the silver metal as her skin and glowing red eyes.

She looked around at her surroundings before setting her eyes on the men. She slowly walked over to them, her arm turning into a blade.

Engi groaned as he was going to meet his end with a decapitation, but then some else happened. The BLU Soldier shouted in pain as his top half of his body was separated from the bottom and fell to the ground. BLU Demo turned to see what happened but he was instantly killed when a silver blade exited his mouth. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell.

Engi now found himself staring at a well-proportioned silver colored female with red glowing eyes who had a large blade for an arm. The blade slowly turned back into an arm after a few moments.

The Texan cleared his throat after he found his voice. "Um, howdy?"

"Hello Mr. Conagher," the female said, despite having no mouth. "I am terribly sorry for not coming out sooner, last minute configurations took longer than expected."

"Wait...you're that..."

"Yes, that silver ball is me. But before we discuss any more, I'd say we get you healed. You took quite the beating."

Engi wasn't that hurt to the point he couldn't walk, he started to stand up to walk to his Dispenser but was immediately picked up by the robot and carried bridal style to the said machine. She gently placed him down next to it.

"What are you?" he asked.

"The name given to my was 'Delta'. I was created by Mistress Debbie to be her assistant," Delta said. "She figured she need a couple extra hands to help her out now and then."

"To the best of my knowledge, I was created using a strong liquid metal alloy created by Miss Debbie herself, though I have no clue what it is called," she continued. "Using such material allows me to conform my body into various shapes, such as what you witness back there."

"Huh, well that's fascinating..." while he was still amazed that such an advanced piece of technology was created by his own creation, he couldn't help but feel slightly creeped out that said creation was capable of creating a very sophisticated machine. "How long did she work on you?"

"I wish I could tell you the exact time, but I believe that is impossible for me to determine. My best estimate would be around fifty four hours, fifty six minutes, and twenty seven seconds, straight."

"That's some dedication right there. Ah remember how long it took me to come up with the prototypes for these things."

"How else can I be of assistance Mr. Conagher?" the robot asked.

"Ah can handle myself for now Miss Delta...you know...ah have something yah can do..."

* * *

Spy ran around the battlefield disguised as the BLU Pyro. He was about to backstab the BLU Demo, but before he could, a silver colored blur swept by the Demo, and the Scotsman fell to the ground in pieces.

Spy blinked, what in the world could have done this? He heard a yell and cloaked to investigate; heheaded towards the source of the noise.

What he saw shocked him.

A woman colored silver stood in front of a cowering BLU Medic, who was against the wall in a corner. Behind the woman was the decapitated body of the BLU Heavy. What shocked him the most was her right arm was a large blade.

Spy heard the Medic pleading for his life, but the woman ignored the pleas of mercy. She brought her sword-arm up and sliced right though Medic, ending the pleading. Spy gasped but realized his mistake too late as he found a sword blade against his neck. The woman was able to find him even when he was cloaked.

The Frenchman returned visible as his cloak wore off, he gulped as she looked at him with those ominous, glowing red eyes. After some tense seconds, the woman backed off and walked past Spy before breaking into a sprint.

He watched her disappear around a corner before breathing a sigh of relief, one wrong move and he could've died.

* * *

Scout was in a pickle. He was currently running from his counterpart; he would fight back but a sticky bomb explosion from the BLU Demoman sent his weapons flying off the cliff. Scout was far from his spawn, so he had no choice but to try and survive until a teammate arrived.

"Ooo, not so tough now are ya?" BLU Scout taunted as he shot at Scout.

"Says the guy with the gun," retorted Scout who blew a raspberry at his counterpart. "And you still can't aim with that thing,"

BLU Scout only groaned as he missed Scout once again.

"You'll never hit me. You'll never hit my tin-omph!" Scout didn't pay attention where he was going and ran smack dab into the BLU Heavy. "Awwh, who da hell…ah crap."

"Little, little, man." said the Russian.

"Prepare to lose your kneecaps, chucklenuts," said BLU Scout, who caught up.

"Ohh, dis ain't good…" Scout said as he was backed into a corner. But then something unexpected happened.

A silver colored blade suddenly appeared in BLU Heavy's chest, and proceeded to carve its way upward, cutting him partially in half. The Heavy fell down to revel a female figure; she swung her arm to the left and decapitated BLU Scout with one clean swipe. Scout expected to find a sword in her hand, but instead found out her left arm was one giant blade. He also found out that the female was one, completely colored silver, and two, naked.

Scout gulped. "I think I just soiled myself." he said as he saw the blade turn back into a metal arm.

"You're welcome." the figure said before taking off.

"Uh, thanks?" Scout said with a confused look on his face. "Maybe I should lay off the sodas..."

* * *

"Excellent job men!" Soldier shouted as he marched into the RED's spawn room. "He have successfully decimated those bastard BLUs and shoved that payload up their ass!"

"And tah think that they were better than us. Bah, I drink to that!" Demo shouted as he waved his bottle around.

The team celebrated their win while Engi looked on from the side. Delta had long since turned back into her ball form and was sitting in his pocket. He'd decided to hold off revealing Delta to the team. After all, he figured, Debbie should be the one to introduce her, she did build her after all.

"Yo hardhat!" Scout said. "Ever figure out what that ball does?"

"Nope, ah think I better ask Debbie when she come back," Engi said. "Ah think she'll be able to explain it to me."

* * *

 **A/N: TADA! I'm actually updating!**

 **I should be studying instead of doing this but who the hell I care. Less than a month till winter break and finals, god college is being a dick. Thankfully things should be letting up soon with Thanksgiving and the winter break.**

 **Shoutout to MisterDoctorSir for picking the name 'Delta' to name the said robot. (He was one of the two people that actually picked a name...not that popular back then)**

 **Till next time,**

 **-D.W**


	10. Doubts

**A/N: Holy cow, when was the last I updated this?**

 **Sorry for the long delay, I'm working more on stuff on FictionPress rather than here.**

* * *

"A word laborer?"

Engi looked up from his PDA. "What is it Spy?"

"Something tells me the girls are not actually human."

"So? Why does it concern yah?"

"It concerns me because we don't know their true intentions. Yes, they may be friendly to us, but are they truly?"

Engi blinked. "What in Sam Hill are yah thinking? There is no way that the sisters are going to turn against us, there is just no way."

"But are you sure?" Spy light a cigarette. "We are dealing with four, five if you include the dog, very powerful individuals that not only surpasses us, but possibly every other living life form on this planet...think about it."

"..."

"I'm not saying that we shouldn't trust them, no, but I'm saying we should watch our backs around them."

"That sounds like something you would do."

"You can never be too careful. I believe the bushman spells it out quite well."

Spy turned and walked out of Engi's room, closing the door behind him. Engi rolled his eyes and went back to work on the PDA.

"Do you not trust us Mr. Conagher?"

Engi looked up in shock, he'd forgotten that Delta was in the room. She was near his bed stand on top a folded towel in her ball form. He didn't think that she was active while like that.

"No! No, it's nothing like that," he turned around and faced the ball, now in her robot form. "It's nothing, just Spy being his usual paranoid self..."

"Mr. Conagher, I am not a simple robot, mind you. I can tell when you're hiding something, lying, or covering something up," she said as she walked slowly towards him. " I will not hesitate to use force, if it will prevent my mistress from being hurt."

"Ah ain't being deceitful or nothing, miss. Me and the boys trust y'all wholeheartedly, yah have faith in all of us."

"If you all trust in us, why would Mr. Spy say such a thing?"

"Like ah said, he's just bein-"

At the moment Delta formed a blade and pointed the tip at Engi.

"Mr. Conagher, that answer is invalid. Now, would you care to answer again?"

"Delta, ah'm only telling yah the truth. No lies are being made."

The two stared for a tense moment before Delta lowered her blade.

"I'll take your word, but I'll be watching you REDs very closely. Next time, I won't be as merciful," she said. "Are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

Engi turned back around and let out a mental sigh. He was sure glad that he was able to convince Delta that they weren't hostile, otherwise it would've been on hell of a bloodbath.

 **A few days later...**

Days passed and the sisters were back at RED HQ. Since they only had to go out when requested to, most of the time they spent was at the base while the mercs went to battle. Stella was napping on the couch, the twins and K-9 were off at who knows where, and Debbie was working on something in the garage.

Just another average day in other words.

As suggested by Engi, Debbie formally introduced Delta to the team, though she did notice that the liquid metal robot seemed a bit tense (Yes, she could tell, even though the robot was missing a mouth, eyebrows, and some other facial features). However, she didn't really think of it.

"May I have a word with you, miss?"

"What is it Delta?" Debbie asked as she spun a screwdriver around. "Something bothering you?"

"Do the humans see us as a threat?"

Debbie looked up from her work. "Threat, whatcha mean?"

Delta replied with what she overheard Spy saying to Engi and the events afterward, she obviously omitted the part where she threatened Engi.

"Well, I can't blame him for being skeptical," Debbie said as she turned and faced the robot. "After all, we did appear outta nowhere."

"But the human displays uncertainty with us..."

"The human mind is...mysterious, Delta. Even I cannot grasp what happens inside. It is not predictable, and cannot be easily explained using conventional methods."

"If our friends don't trust us fully, the only thing we can do is to work on building that trust up," she continued. "I know that your programming has it limits, and this is the possible threshold, but don't get worked up on this, ok?"

"...yes, miss."

"Oh, one other thing: get me a Pompson 5000 from the armory will you? I think we need a slightly higher power source."

"Of course, ma'am."

* * *

Night had fallen on the RED base, the mercs had called it quits and went to sleep, ready to get up and fight their BLU counterpart yet again the next day. However, not everyone was asleep. Debbie, of course, was still up in the garage, but there was one other soul in the RED base that was still awake.

That soul was the most enigmatic person in the base. The one merc who almost no one knew the face. The one that likes fires.

The RED Pyro.

Pyro had a secret, a closely guarded secret that only Medic and Miss Pauling knew of...

The gender of the pyromaniac.

What most of RED thought of the Pyro was something that wasn't human. It displayed two very different personalities: one that was of childish nature, and another that rivaled a demonic being. However, they didn't know that it was all an act just to get the rest of them away from the Pyro during their off time.

Why?

Because the Pyro is a 'she' instead of a 'he'. For the past decade or so, the mercs had unknowingly been fighting alongside a woman, who they believed was either a mindless freak of nature or something else entirely. It was unclear WHY the Administrator and Miss Pauling hid the gender of the Pyro in the first place, maybe because it was to further enhance the cold-blooded nature of the individual, or so the men didn't get any ideas.

In keeping the gender a secret, Pyro had to operate differently, such as taking care of personal needs at different time. But it also made her kinda lonely as a consequence, since she couldn't properly interact with anyone else.

"Look Baron Fluffy Bottoms, you just cannot build a candy castle wherever you want. You need to pass it through with Balloonicorn first." Pyro said as she motioned to the plush unicorn. "Cause he's in charge of the building zoning, that's why."

She stood silent as if waiting for a response.

"Yes, Balloonicorn, he is being unreasonable. There needs to be more things than castles." she muttered to the plush. "Look, you two, figure something out. You're making the singing flowers sad."

The pyrotechnic slung a towel over her shoulder and headed for the showers. At this time of night, no one should be up, even the night owl, Medic, should be asleep.

She rounded a corner and ran straight into something. It was like running into a brick wall and fell onto the ground as a result.


End file.
